


FAHC Maximum Ride AU

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Gen, Hybrids, Inspired by Maximum Ride, Team as Family, Violence, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: A collection of drabbles that originated from dmitrimolotov





	1. Ray Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble I wrote after reading Dmitrimolotov's post about max ride AU. You can find it here: https://dmitrimolotov.tumblr.com/post/155021450998/i-love-the-maximum-ride-au-what-are-the-crews

**Ray:** He was part of the last batch of children to be spliced with bird DNA, and while you’d think because of that he wouldn’t have anything wrong with him, yeah? Well, he was actually part of the last batch because somehow the DNA started to corrupt and kill the other babies but he and a few others were the only survivors, but not without consequences. Although his wings, House Sparrow wings in his case, could carry him a fair distance, they were also deformed, causing him all sorts of back pain and flying properly was a bitch.

Ray tried to not fly unless there was no other way. But even when he wasn’t flying his wings gave him all sorts of problems, and he wouldn’t tell any of the others until the day that he left.

He had gone to Ryan while the others were doing an aerial recon of a possible heist, before Jeremy joined the Crew, looking for help…

TO get rid of his wings.

Ryan practically threw a fit when he heard Ray say he wanted to get rid of his wings, but calmed down when Ray defended himself by explaining the deformation that just caused him to be in constant agony when flying and when he was doing nothing.

Now to say Ryan was happy to help Ray get rid of his wings, or any other emotion other than heartbreak would be a lie. They got Ray high off his ass to numb the pain before hacking the wings off. Even with him high as balls, Ray felt so much pain, more pain than he had ever experienced in his life and when he lost consciousness he still had both wings, but when he woke up, about three or so hours later, he no longer had his wings and was bandaged heavily to stop the bleeding. Ryan was no where to be seen, and neither were his wings anywhere to be seen.

Ray left as soon as he could stand without feeling dizzy, just barely missing the others returning to the base. He vanished practically off the face of the earth, and to the world Ray Narvaez Jr. never existed in the first place.

No one, not even Ryan, knows if he’s still alive or not.


	2. Angst Edition

Erasers have expiration dates written on the back of their necks. There’s no way to work around what was programmed into their DNA.

The wolf hybrids never knew about this, having been saved before they really found out from their fellow erasers.

So Jeremy couldn't understand when one day the entire crew acted weirdly.

Gavin and Michael were more playful, fighting without any fire behind their words. Jack was distant but whenever Jeremy looked over at them(s/he whichever if you choose for Jack), they forced a smile. Geoff was for once completely sober, having actually stopped drinking the night before and simply complaining about his hangover, but whenever Jeremy or anyone else offered to get him a drink he would refuse.

Then there was Ryan. Ryan was always close to Jeremy, physically touching any bare piece of flesh Jeremy showed. It was unlike him to be so affectionate but for the first little while Jeremy didn’t complain.

He did eventually yell at them, standing in front of them all as the sun began to set early for winter. He demanded to be told why they were all acting so weird towards him. It wasn’t like it was a birthday or glad-you-didnt-die day from a heist gone south, so why were they being so nice?

Jack couldn’t answer, their eyes filled with pain barely hidden. Gavin feigned confusion, not even knowing himself how to answer.

It was Geoff, Michael and Ryan who told him the truth, each with pain and fear lacing their words.

Jeremy refused to believe his ears. There was no way. No way he had been forced through hell with a timer on his neck, but the longer the three spoke, the more he was starting to believe it.

And it was one of the few times the crew saw Jeremy cry, saw each other cry. Because this wasn’t like the band-aid of Ray suddenly leaving(though Ryan still never told them what exactly happened that day). This was known practically since Gavin had seen the tattoo on Jeremy’s neck several months ago.

Jeremy asked how much longer he had, thinking maybe he could go out in a blaze of glory, but at the twisted faces of pain from the others he knew now he had very little time.

So he did the one thing he never had had the courage to do before, and kissed Ryan. They had joked and flirted for a long time but never did anything besides that and if Jeremy was going to die, he was going to die knowing what Ryan’s lips tasted like.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Jeremy Dooley’s heart stopped, like it was programmed to do.


	3. More Angst Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one and Part two put together.

This is following the death of Jeremy.

B-Team doesn’t find out about Jeremy’s death until the next day, when they go to the penthouse to start working like usual.

Matt and Mica are there first, and they hear sniffles throughout the penthouse. Confused, they call out for the other five(although they think six are still in the base), and noises of shock and swears are heard throughout the place and Matt and Mica are swarmed by feathers and arms. Jack is hugging Mica tightly, not able to say a word just yet, but happy to see the young Eraser still alive.

This confuses the two even more, and by the time they can get air to breathe, Lindsay arrives with Andy, and the cycle continues, but Jack sticks to Mica, an almost protectiveness exuding from them(again, whichever pronouns you use for FAHC Jack) that Mica had never felt before.

When the rest of B-Team arrives, Matt finally has had enough confusion so he demands what’s going on. He looks between the five Fakes before shaking his head, realizing they were missing Jeremy.

“Hey, where’s lil J?“ He asks, and the Fakes go dead silent, their faces looking so pained it was like someone had yanked their wings off.

Jack asks to take Mica and Andy for a moment, during the long pregnant silence that swallowed the Crew, and while the rest of B-Team was confused, Mica and Andy agree and head out of the penthouse, onto the roof with Jack.

It’s up there that they learn the truth about the Eraser program. Neither can believe Jack’s words, but why would they lie to the two? Mica immediately manhandles Andy to see the back of his neck and feels sick when she sees the timestamp, luckily a couple more years from now, neatly tattooed onto the wolf’s neck.

Down in the penthouse, the others are told the truth as well. Steffie has to sit down, having not known that was what the tattoos were truly for, having always thought they were like a barcode number. Lindsay is frozen in shock before she tries to head off to where the other three had gone off to, only held back by Michael with a shake of his head. Matt and Trevor look between each other, feeling the same mixture of sick and shame and relief that they weren’t the same. Whatever was in their DNA didn’t include the deathswitch that would kill them like a timer to a bomb, and they were both relieved but shameful for those very thoughts, since their best friend was now dead for being spliced successfully.

They all take a long time to fully comprehend everything, and Mica is fully crying when she, Andy and Jack return from the roof, being helped by the two so she wouldn’t fall because her legs could no longer hold her up.

It’s then told to the rest of the group how long the two have. Andy will be around until he reaches his 29th birthday, but Mica…

She has a few months until her death, not even a full year.

Everyone is dumbfounded, unable to make words. Mica was the youngest, they would have thought she would be around for longer than this, but Jack confirms the tattoo date.

And the Crew grows reckless. They grow angry, they grow desperate. They lost Jeremy, they lost Ray, they were determined not to lose sassy Mica, or stubborn Andy, not without making their lives the best, or without a fight.

They kidnap the whitecoats, demanding to know an antidote for the death sentence they’ve given to their Crew members. They start to believe its hopeless to save Mica, until a month before her death.

* * *

 

It’s a month before Mica’s DNA will kill her when the crew finds out there’s possibly a cure, after kidnapping a bigwig whitecoat.

“It’s not certain, but there’s been ways to counteract the killswitch.” The whitecoat had panted out, red in the face from the beatings (both for revenge and to give the man incentive to answer).

It takes several hours to get everything they can out of the whitecoat, and he’s soon taken care of by Ryan while the others go about finding the way to counteract the killswitch in Mica.

They do everything they can, kidnapping another whitecoat named Caleb to help them with the efforts to save Mica from her sentenced death.

They grow frantic when _nothing works_. The days tick by and Lindsay no longer leaves the other girl’s side, trying her fucking hardest to keep that smile on the wolf hybrid’s face despite knowing both of them would rather cry and curse the world, curse the whitecoats for doing such a horrible thing as make a killswitch in the Erasers, curse the whitecoats for _making_ Erasers.

It’s only a week before Mica’s death when Ryan and Michael have had enough. They’ve given up on finding the cure (although the rest are working furiously with Caleb and Steffie) so they decide to take Mica anywhere she wants to go, help her do anything she wants to do. They raise her status in Los Santos in only a few hours from the faceless woman to the Mad Queen, jewels woven in her hair, blood on her hands, and a twisted smile of someone who knows they’re going to die so might as well go down swinging.

Lindsay watches the destruction from the sky, her heart breaking because it was like her own blood sister was going to die and she could do nothing about it.

Hours before the Time, Mica finally returns to the penthouse with Ryan and Michael and Lindsay, her voice hoarse from shrieking in anger at the world, her hair messy with jewels and windswept, her nails almost permanently blood red. Michael and Ryan shared the blood, shared the hoarse voice, while Lindsay looked like an angel, her wings as bloodless as ever.

The others huddle the group together, saying they found something, they’ve tried it out on Andy, and it works. The tattoo still says the date, but when they looked at his DNA, they couldn’t find the killswitch. Mica’s heart swells and she jumps at the antidote.

“This will be cutting it close.” Caleb said as he injected the antidote into her arm, watching her squirm as the medicine starts it’s journey. “It’ll take a couple hours before we’ll know for sure.”

But everyone is full of hope, Gavin and Jack are fussing over Mica and Andy, both feeling like this might be the start of no longer worrying about death for the youngest two.

Hours pass and Mica is feeling like herself, cracking jokes and envisioning herself as the Mad Queen of the Fakes, terrorizing the police and any whitecoats who thought she would be dead now when her heart gave a stutter-step. Then another.

Then she couldn’t feel it beat.

Her eyes went wide and she gave a silent cry, unheard to the others until she tried to stand but stumbled and fell to the floor. Lindsay was the first to her, her entire body exuding fear, her hands shaking as she turned Mica over, feeling for a heartbeat but not finding one.

It was her that brought attention to Mica, a cry of fear, of pain, of sorrow.

The antidote had worked too late for Mica.

Andy would blame himself, his guilt over Mica, as if he had pulled a trigger on her himself, monumental. Trevor and Matt again felt the relief and shame and sick they had felt when they found out about Jeremy. Steffie and Caleb looked haunted, feeling it was their faults for not working faster, for the antidote not working faster to save the young woman. Gavin and Geoff were stony and silent, Geoff leaving the room to drown himself in whiskey, trying to drown his memories, the smiling face of the girl that lay dead in the living room. Michael and Ryan left the penthouse, murder on their minds and they no longer cared. Losing Ray had been a blow to their hearts, but losing Jeremy felt like they’re heart was bleeding internally, and finally losing Mica to the same thing had hardened their hearts.

It was Lindsay and Jack who held Mica, closing her eyes, smoothing her hair away from her face. They both held the girl who had been much too young to be taken from them, who was just learning to love her freedom, her family, her life.

And the two vowed to kill every last whitecoat who had been a part of the Eraser program, to save as many Erasers they could, even if they weren’t part of the Fakes, part of their family. They knew the Erasers had to be a part of some family, and they couldn’t allow those families to grieve like they have.


	4. Fluff Edition + Meg Edition

There needs to be more fluff and just more happy in this AU, so here’s some stuff.

Lindsay and Michael, a couple months after they all were free, Michael still reeling from the disappearance of his best friend, fell hard for each other, figuratively and literally. They became the _It_ couple, laughing together, arguing over small things that never actually made either angry, their wings would touch tips, and they would even preen each others wings more than the others were allowed to.

Matt, Trevor and Jeremy were close as fuck. They would fight together, sing badly to songs at the same time and prank each other all the time. They had the perfect friendship, the closest relationship out of any of the others without having to sleep with each other(other then to calm one of the others from a nightmare but that was on occasions).

Depending on if you like it or not, Geoff and Jack could be the mom and dad friends of the group, while still having platonic relations or be the actual married couple mom and dad. They complain about the management of the group between each other, watch proudly as their friends grow stronger, Geoff particularly proud when the others no longer flinch at the thought of the whitecoats but instead think of the ways to prove they were stronger than the program.

Jeremy and Ryan, before Jeremy’s death, were close as well. They teased and flirted and fought together, calling themselves Battle Buddies while winking at the other at how stupid the name was. Ryan, after losing Ray who had been there for him all the time, only trusted Jeremy to stay close to him after a particularly bad nightmare(usually around Ryan losing his wings).

Mica was the little sister of the group, and Andy was the little brother. The two together fought just like siblings but loved each other like siblings as well. No one could ever deny Mica when she pouted, her eyes as wide as a puppy dog’s, and no one could make Andy grow up, his head always in the air(despite being a wolf hybrid not a bird)

The crew, from the original six to B-Team, were a close knit family. They loved each other(platonically or romantically up to you), they bugged each other, but they always stuck up for one another. They raised each other up on their worst days. They were there to calm the panic attacks. They were there to shank a lowlife who would think they could hurt the crew’s family.

It also grew sometimes. Like with Meg.

* * *

 

Meg was never part of the project, but was a hired hitwoman, with an impressive trackscore. 100% hitscore and never any evidence that she had done it.

So when the project heard about her, they tried to set it up that she would get rid of their biggest headaches since all the Erasers they set on them came back bloody, dead or not come back at all. They gave her the descriptions of the main six(this is Pre-Jeremy) and promised her a pretty large sum for her time.

And she accepted. Of course she would, the money was crying to her to take the job. _Just think about all the things she could buy with that much money?_ So she tracks them down in Los Santos, finding it ironic they would hide out in the lawless city. She follows them for a bit before deciding to approach one of them, the one with the strange blond hair and owlish wings. And she meets him and boy was he lovestruck. His easy smile grew shy and words stuttered. She had found it odd when he spoke in a British accent, having heard he was actually American(god this au messes with Gavin’s voice the most) but at the same time finding it quite a cute accent for him. Meg forgot her job. A first for her when she looks back at it. She flirts with the flustered man, a smile so sweet she could have been candy. She gives him her number and they soon start dating.

A couple months go by before Meg hears from the project again and she’s reminded what she was hired to do. But she would wake up to Gavin’s face, on his stomach to not crush his beautiful, gorgeous wings, and her heart would swell with absolute affection at the thought of seeing his body bloody, wingless and lifeless, scared her more than it should have. She finally told Gavin the truth soon after the call from the project, worried he wouldn’t love her anymore now that he knew the truth. His eyes grew hard. But he said “I trust you, Turney.”

She got out of the contract after that.


	5. Jeremy's Funeral Edition

News of Jeremy’s death spread slowly, but surely, throughout the underground world of Los Santos, which soon was spread throughout the city. How could no one know that the Fakes were suddenly down a key member, that they were more reckless, that they were more angry.

The people had learnt, to piss off the Fakes, was to raise absolute _Hell._ They kept indoors most of the time, children that lived in the city were kept inside by frantically worried parents until they felt i was safe to let their children walk outside.

So when rumours went about that the Fakes were holding a funeral for one of their own, some gangs went to pay their respects.

The funeral was still surprisingly small. There were the main five, B-Team, a few people from ally-gangs like the Roosters or Fakehaus, and one or two other gangs who knew and truly respected, as well as feared, the man that was no to be put six-feet under.

And some thought they saw things. One by one the Fakes and B-Team noticed a man in the very back, quite a distance away from the rest of the attendees. He kept a large black hoodie over his head, and a faceless black mask to cover his identity. But soon they ignored the strange man, for although he looked so strikingly similar, he was wingless.

But Ryan’s eyes drilled holes into the man’s mask, his heart twisting and just aching in more ways than one. He hoped to god it was who he thought it was, but an irrational anger also came over him that if it had been him, why wouldn’t he come forward? Was he a coward, was he ashamed of leaving them all?

The funeral ended, the ground now packed down, covering the urn Jeremy’s cremated body was held in, and everyone wandered off to the reception at the nearby church.

All but Ryan, a couple other gang members, and the faceless man. Ryan stared at the tombstone for a long time, reading the name over and over again, like he could burn it into his memory (he did actually burn it into his memory).

He was startled out of it when a single black rose was laid gently down on the freshly packed soil, the hand that held the flower gloved. Ryan looked over to see the faceless man standing silently beside him, shoving his hand back into his pocket.

They stood in silence, both looking at the grave when Ryan spoke. “I…” He had to clear his throat, having not spoken besides animalistic screams since Jeremy’s death. “Are you well?”

The faceless man nodded, fidgeting.

“They still hurt, even after all these years?” He asked, gesturing to his back.

The faceless man nodded again, a gloved hand going to his shoulder.

“Are you happy?”

The faceless man turned to Ryan, shaking his head.

In a whisper Ryan heard. “I’ve never known happiness, Ryan.”

The faceless man left, and Ryan was pretty sure the last remains of his heart went with him.


	6. Jones Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, since the birth of the cutie, Iris Jones, I got to thinking about births within the Max Ride AU. Don’t worry, not gunna use Iris in this au, put down the pitchforks

It’s been about three years since Mica and Jeremy expired, and the crew has started to come back from the losses. They cause chaos and start to remember about what fun was.

Course, there are the dips. Ryan’s nubs would ache painfully four times a year(the days he lost his wings/ray/jeremy/mica), Michael and Gavin would act out at times, dropping bombs and knives from the sky onto civilians to distract from the pain. Lindsay, Jack, Steffie and Meg take week-long Girl Trips(since I hc FAHC jack a girl) where the guys don’t hear from them at all and the girls come back brighter but somber - no one asks what they do for those weeks, decide they deserve some privacy.

So when one day, Lindsay and Michael, who’ve now been in a relationship since… Let’s say a year after they first met, start acting shifty, the crew thinks it’s only because of a dip in mood.

That is, until Meg finds Lindsay, a pile of white feathers, against the toilet. Morning sickness. Meg’s the first to know, sworn to secrecy until Lindsay and Michael tell the others. They’ve been worried to say anything yet, because Lindsay’s pretty sure she’s only a few weeks pregnant.

When the rest do find out, the celebration is huge. Almost everyone gets drunk off their asses - outside Ryan, Lindsay and Meg who just didn’t want to drink - and congratulate the couple over and over again.

It was also Meg and Ryan who asked the interesting question: Would the baby have wings? How much of each would the baby have? Lindsay and of course Michael don’t know.

Things go well. Steffie and Caleb keeping as good an eye on the pregnancy as possible without having the background of delivering babies. They do an ultrasound to find the sex of the baby, learning it’ll be a boy, and the crew is excited.

8 months later, Lindsay goes into labour while Andy, Gavin, Michael and Ryan are out on a heist. The four are called in and they stop the heist, getting Michael to his soon-to-be-born child and mother(they aren’t married in this au), and he gets there just in time. He holds Lindsay’s hand the entire time, wings brushing against one another before having to be held down.

Many of the Crew fear the possibility of the baby being a stillborn, or Lindsay not being ready to give birth to a baby but C-Section was even more risky. They can hear her screaming, no pain medication besides the small Tylenol when the contractions had started.

It’s after two hours when things go quiet in the building before Matt, Trevor and Andy hear the faint, tiny cries and deep, heaving pants.

Geoff, Gavin and Meg are allowed in to see the new baby first, Geoff the baby’s godfather and Gavin/Meg because of their friendship with Michael and Lindsay.

The baby is small, swaddled completely, but the others see dark tufts of hair on top of his head, and itty bitty greyish-white wings, all fuzz. The coos Gavin makes at the sight shock no one, but the coos Geoff makes throws everyone in the room for a loop

“What’s his name?” Meg asks, letting the baby grab her finger.

It had been hard for the couple to think of a name, but as time went on, and as the days came closer to his death, the two knew exactly what to name their child.

“Timothy. Tim for short.”


End file.
